History of Evil
by Paoo.Hinamori
Summary: Fue hace mucho tiempo, Hubo un reino, el reino de la traidora inhumanidad, donde gobernaba la princesa de catorce años de edad. Basado en la Saga evil de Vocaloid, Novela y Videos. Maldad, codicia, venganza... ¿Qué más les espera? ¡Léanlo y verán!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

- Lo siento -exclamó sin aire-

El suave viento golpeaba su rostro, que lleno de lágrimas se encontraba. Sujetó con fuerza la botella que sostenía en sus manos y contuvo la respiración un momento.

- Lo siento… -repitió- lo siento muchísimo, por favor, perdóname

"_Escribe un deseo, colócalo dentro de una botella y lánzalo dentro del mar… talvez algún día tu deseo se haga realidad"_

El llanto no paraba, y todo aquella lágrima que caía por su fino rostro se perdía en el estrecho y salado mar.

- Por favor… si algún día… si algún día vuelvo a nacer…

"_Quisiera volver a estar junto a ti"_

Lo que por un momento fue llanto, ahora se convertía lentamente en una delicada sonrisa. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos asintió. La botella que antes había estado en sus manos, ahora se encontraba flotando en aquel azul mar.

- _Len_… -dijo mientras se alejaba de la playa-


	2. Capítulo 1 Ella

Hola (: Aquí empezando con esta historia. Es mi primer fanfic ._. asi que acepto críticas constructivas & no tan destructivas porfavor ;uu; Aclaro, que esta historia esta basada en la saga evil, y tome contenido de los videos y de la novela. Tambien, que los personajes no son míos, ni la trama, ni nada. Tan solo el hecho de que yo la escribi, con mis propias manitas (?) Espero y sea de su agrado. Por favor, dejen 2 o 3 reviews, y la continuaré, para saber si les gusta.

Por cierto, antes de publicarla aquí, la he estado publicando en un blog, especialmente para el fic, si lo quieren, dejenme un mp. (: Muchas Gracias, y Saludos!.

* * *

Capítulo 1.-

Fue hace mucho tiempo, en unos reinos un tanto lejanos. Hubo un reino, el reino amarillo. _El Reino de la traidora Inhumanidad_, así lo llamaban los residentes de aquel escaso pueblo. Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué lo nombraban de ese modo? No lo llamaban así por estar locos, ellos tenían razones tan concretas para llamarlo de esa manera.

Era por _ella. _En aquel lugar, gobernaba una princesa, de apenas 14 años de edad. Se podría decir que, no sabía gobernar. O lo hacía a su manera. Tenía muchos lujos, y a diferencia de otros, era la única que los podía poseer. Era por eso que su pueblo estaba en gran escasez. Es por eso que la llamaban, _la hija de la maldad_.

- Oye, ven aquí… -exclamó con su cantarina voz-

En verdad, no solo gozaba de lujos, si no que además poseía una gran belleza. Vestía largos y hermosos vestidos, pero su rostro era lo más bello. Su piel era similar a la porcelana, y sus ojos podían alcanzar el más vivo color del mar, su cabello que a pesar de ser corto, era rubio y tan brilloso y suave. Se podría decir, que en apariencia, era perfecta.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, princesa?

Tenía un sirviente, el sirviente más fiel que un soberano podría tener. Lo más curioso, es que tenía el mismo rostro que ella. La única diferencia, era que el tenía el pelo un poco más corto, y lo sostenía en una coleta, quizá para mantenerlo con un toque de elegancia ante la princesa. Eran gemelos. Pero era algo que la princesa desconocía, o había olvidado.

- Me gustaría tomar la merienda -dijo mientras jugueteaba su vestido-

- ¿No es muy pronto, princesa?

- No -contesto cortante-

- En un momento se lo traigo, pero le recuerdo, que tiene audiencia -le recordó cortésmente el siervo

- Si, ya se, no tienes por que recordármelo. Ahora, solo apresúrate, que tengo hambre

Con una reverencia, el rubio se retiro de la habitación. La princesa tomo asiento en uno de sus lujosos sillones. Era tan amplio y suave que en el podían dormir tres personas cómodamente. Derepente, la princesa desvió la mirada hacia su ventana, y en ella se perdió. Dos delicados golpes sonaron, y la despertaron de su 'sueño'.

- ¿Puedo pasar, princesa? -exclamó el sirviente.

- Si -el rubio entro con una bandeja, lo asentó en una mesa enfrente de la princesa, y la abrió. En aquella charola, se podían apreciar pequeños pero exquisitos postres y bocadillos- ¡Vaya! Si que se lucieron esta vez

- Buen provecho, mi princesa -dicho esto el sirviente te retiro, mientras la princesa lo observaba hasta salir de aquella habitación. Delicadamente, cerró la enorme puerta de la habitación de la princesa, para después, apoyarse de espaldas en ella-

Realmente, _ella_ era todo lo que el tenía, todo lo que sentía que necesitaba. Su princesa, su _hermana._


	3. Capítulo 2 Peticiones

Capítulo 2.- Petición.

Terminó su merienda con gusto, una vez feliz, llamó a su sirviente, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya había entrado y ya había tomado todos los platos.

- ¿Cómo estuvo su comida de hoy, princesa?

- Como nunca -mencionó mientras dibujaba una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro-

- Me alegra -contestó con el sirviente una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Días antes, algunos aldeanos empezaron a contrabandear comida del palacio, ya que la mayoría de la gente del pueblo, se encontraba en crisis. No había comida. Toda aquella gente, que poco a poco moría de inanición… todo por culpa de ella, de la princesa. Pero aquellos que saqueaban comida del palacio, fueron descubiertos. Uno de ellos, había sido un 'héroe' para el pueblo. Era el padre adoptivo del sirviente, y también tenía otra hija. Pero, por alguna razón, el 'héroe' de aquel país… murió.

La princesa había tenido bastantes audiencias, la gente se presentaba para pedirle mejoras, pero la princesa, siendo tan vil y cruel, tan solo los pisoteaba y los humillaba, pidiéndoles que se fueran, o mejor dicho, echándolos del palacio.

- ¿Tienes idea de quién se va a presentar hoy? -preguntó la princesa a siervo, quien se encontraba detrás de ella-

- No sabría decirle, princesa, pero si quiere ahora voy a…

- No lo hagas -le interrumpió la princesa- Ya estamos por llegar, ahora lo veremos

Al abrirse la enorme puerta de aquel lugar, todos se pusieron firmes al ver entrar a la rubia. Esta entro a aquel salón, y se fue directo al lugar donde se encontraba su 'trono'. Al sentarse, miro al frente. Ahí se encontraba la hija del héroe fallecido, la castaña que vestía de rojo, una guerrera, que estaba siguiendo los pasos de su padre. El sirviente se sorprendió al ver a su hermana adoptiva inclinada ahí, cabizbaja, enfrente de su hermana. Caminó hasta llegar a lado de la princesa, y se dispuso a escuchar.

- Y bien, ¿tu que quieres? -exclamó con desprecio la princesa, como era de costumbre. Los ojos de la castaña se posaron en la princesa, y una mirada fugaz se poso en la del sirviente. La castaña limpió una de las lágrimas que estaban empezando a caer por su mejilla, y empezó a hablar.

- Bueno… mi señora, he venido aquí para pedirle por favor, si usted lo considera, sabe perfectamente que mi padre, fue uno de los héroes que marco la historia de…

- ¿A qué quieres llegar? -interrumpió fastidiada la rubia-

- ¿Podría hacerle un homenaje a mi padre? Creo que está al tanto de que murió, como princesa, supongo que debería hacerlo, el fue un héroe -la princesa miró arrogancia a la castaña, y exaltada, se levanto de su silla, y empezó a hablar-

- ¿Por qué haría eso? Tu padre me desobedeció, sacó comida del palacio sin mi autorización, ¿Por qué haría tal cosa por un ladrón? -la rubia, de alguna u otra manera, se estaba burlando de la castaña, quién de inmediato frunció el seño, y se puso de pie-

- Pero, ¿por qué? -exclamo enfurecida la castaña-

La princesa no dudo un segundo más, y llamó a sus guardias, quienes rápidamente sostuvieron a la castaña, y la sacaron del palacio. Ya fuera, la castaña rompió en llanto, y una vez lejos, empezó a maldecir a aquella tirana, que aparte de egoísta, no sabía venerar a quienes alguna vez salvaron a su pueblo. Pero, aquella castaña no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados, se iba a vengar… No solo por haber humillado la memoria de su padre y a ella, si no porque sabía perfectamente, o más bien, estaba casi segura, de quien había asesinado a su padre, o por lo menos, quién había mandado a matarlo.

* * *

_DEJE ABANDONADA ESTA HISTORIA? Jajaj sí! Hace tiempo que la tengo lista, pero no la había actualizado, pero un review me hizo volver a hacerme responsable de mi fic ;3; ¡Siento mucho si los capítulos están demasiado cortos! Si recibo más reviews, subo el siguiente capítulo. **Cecishida**, gracias por ser el primer review :3 Un beso!_


End file.
